


Step Forward

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, I have no idea how long this going to be, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Shunzo hiiragi is best dad, also trauma from a war, couples will be added as they appear, probably until i run out of ideas, yuya and yuzu deal with three people living inside them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Eight children's lives have been completely changed by the interdimensional war. And while change takes time, and can be a struggle, it isn't always a bad thing....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon shenanigans (and healing) with the eight counterparts after fusing back together into two people.

When Shunzo hears Yuzu scream he feels his heart drop and runs across the house as fast as he can.

Sure, Yuzu is finally back home safe and sound but Shunzo can’t help the train of thought that he could lose his baby girl all over again.

“YUZUUUUUU!” Shunzo slams open the door to his daughter’s room – which he is supposed to knock on before entering but this is an _emergency_.

When he spots Yuzu, she’s stomping her foot down as hard as she, repeatedly for some reason.

 “Stupid spider…” he hears Yuzu mutter under her breath.

Well, that explains the screaming. Yuzu _hates_ spiders and has been terrified of them since she was little. But…. she’s never actually gotten rid of one herself – usually Shunzo would barge into the room screaming his daughter name, she’d run behind him and point at the spider, and depending on how hot-blooded he was at moment he would either scope up the spider and release it or beat it repeatedly until it stops squirming.

Maybe traveling around the dimensions has gotten Yuzu to conquer her fear.

“Yuzu,” Shunzo calls out to his daughter, but she didn’t turn around. In fact, she starting looking around the room as if she’s seeing it for the first time.

“Yuzu,” he repeats.

Still no response from her.

“Yuzu, are you okay?”

When he puts his hand on her shoulder she jumps and lets out a shriek.

Yuzu finally turns to Shunzo and she’s clutching her chest and starts eying up him – as if she doesn’t recognize him. When she finally gets to his face Shunzo gets a good look at her confused amber eyes.

_Wait, amber?_

“Yuzu….?”

“Um….no?” Yuzu – or whoever this is – takes a step back from Shunzo and begins to wrap her arms around herself. “I, um, I’m Rin.”

“Rin?”

Yu– Rin nods, keeping her guard up.

_Is she…?_

Shunzo is aware that Yuya has three other boys residing inside of him, and apparently, Yuzu is on the same boat and has three girls living inside of her, but for the past couple of weeks since they’ve returned nothing odd has happened. Shunzo just thought the three girls merged subconsciously with Yuzu or something, but obviously not.

“So, uh, Rin, if you don’t mind me asking… where’s Yuzu?”

Rin frowns and straightens her posture, “I guess we switched places. So, she might be sleeping.”

Relief fills Shunzo chests, knowing that he hasn’t lost his daughter once again. Still, he raises his brow, “Sleeping?”

“I mean, that’s what I – we’ve been doing. I think.” Rin explains. Shunzo assumes that the ‘we’ must be the other two girls. “Since we became one most of the time its felt like I’ve been dreaming. Which is why I was looking around the room. Everything felt hazy and fuzzy until I saw the spider on my leg. I was wondering why everything felt clear suddenly…”

There’s a moment of silence before Shunzo lets out a huff, “Well, it’s pretty late now. We can see Yuya tomorrow and see if he knows how to handle this. Are you hungry? I know Yuzu has been cooped up in here all day trying to catch up on her studies.”

Rin blinks, “I am.”

A pause.

“How much am I allowed to have?”

“As much as you want,” Shunzo frowns. “I’m not going to let you starve.”

“R-right.” Rin begins to walk past Shunzo, doing her best avoid eye contact and hide the blush that’s on her face.

Shunzo directs Rin to the kitchen, but in the back of his head he can’t help but wonder why Rin would ask such a question. Did the girl starve before coming one with Yuzu?

 _No way in hell that’s going to happen now,_ he thinks. _If Rin is a part of Yuzu, then she deserves happiness just as much as my baby girl._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomato protag arrives and apples get a reunion.

Yuya slides down the pole and swings to see his mother and father already eating breakfast, “Good morning, my wonderful family!”

“Yuya,” Yoko chides him, “if you don’t hurry you’ll be late. Even if you’re a pro-duelist now you shouldn’t slack off.”

“I know, I know,” Yuya waves Yoko off as sits down and picks up his fork and knife, “but I can’t bring smiles to people on an empty stomach! I’m sure principal will understand.”

“I’m sure Shunzo won’t mind,” Yusho states, his eyes not leaving the paper he is reading. “But your students on the other hand….”

When Yusho Sakaki came back to the Standard – now Pendulum – dimension many people were anticipating the return of Action Duel’s most renowned, and possibly the best, duelist. However, with the injuries he received from the war, Yusho is no longer physically capable of performing Action Duels.

Of course, many people were disheartened to hear that, but Yusho just laughed after giving the announcement.

 _“You all don’t need an old geezer like me to keep you entertained!”_ Yusho had preached to the crowd. “ _If you all want to learn about true Entertainment Dueling, then I suggest going to the You-Show School where Yuya will be teaching.”_

Yuya’s eyes had widen at that, “ _Dad…”_

Yusho looked over to his son with a smile, “ _If he’s up to it that is.”_

His son nodded his head as fast as he could, _“Of course!”_

Looking back at the memory, Yuya wonders if he had the right decision. He suspected that people would want to study at You-Show now, but Yuya didn’t expected the entire school to be filled. Which is fine, Yuya loves teaching people about Entertainment Dueling, but he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t miss the old days when it was just him, Yuzu, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi, and Sora.

Yuya grabs his pancakes and makes his out the door, “Guess I’m taking these to go! Bye Mom, Dad!”

He then clicks his boots and proceeds to skate over to You-Show, hoping to make up for lost time. Yuya chomps down the pancake as fast as he can once he sees You-Show getting closer.

When he finally chokes down the last bit, the doors open in front him and Yuya smiles, “Ladies and gentlemen! Sorry to keep you all waiting~!”

Only silence greets him.

“Huh?”

Why is nobody here…? It’s Sunday, the school should be opened, and Yuzu would have told him if it wasn’t….

“Yuya-oniichan!”

“Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi!” Yuya turns to see the three students run up to him. “Where is everyone?”

“Principal canceled classes today,” Tatsuya replies. “He doesn’t want anyone here.”

Yuya frowns, “How come?”

“Something’s up with Yuzu-oneechan!” Aya answers.

Yuya’s breath hitches, “Yuzu? What’s wrong with Yuzu?”

The pro-duelist doesn’t wait for an answer and runs past the three students to heads to Shunzo’s office. Yuzu needs to be okay, after everything that has happened. Yuzu _needs_ to be okay.

By the time he arrives to the principal’s office, Yuya’s heart is pounding and he has the urge to clutch onto his pendulum as hard as he can. “Yuzu! Are you okay!?”

Shunzo, standing across from Yuzu, looks up, “Yuya, you’re here. We need your help.”

“Anything!” Yuya replies immediately. “What’s wrong with Yuzu?”

“Ahhhh well….” Shunzo looks down at his daughter, rubbing the back of his head. “Why don’t you turn around and show him….”

Yuzu nods and turns to meet Yuya’s gaze. Nothing physically seems wrong with her and Yuya continues to look at Yuzu for any injuries.

Finally, red meets amber.

Yuya feels his heart burn and feels weightlessness. His head’s pounding, and everything is getting fuzzy.

And then–

Turquoise meets amber.

“RIIIINNN!!!”

 Yuya’s body is jumping over to Yuzu’s. His arms stretched out, a gross number of tears running down his face, he’s smiling so brightly, he’s so _happy-_

And there’s a knee in his stomach.

“Knock it off, Yugo! This is serious!” Yuzu – Rin – states.

Yuya, no, _Yugo_ , takes a step back and takes deep breaths and holds his stomach hoping that the pancake Yuya ate earlier won’t come back up. He looks back up at Rin and frowns, “What the _hell_ Rin!? I was just happy to see you!”

Rin’s scowl slowly disappears and she sighs, “I’m happy to see you too, Yugo. But we got a problem. I somehow switched places with Yuzu and, ah, we don’t know what to do.”

Yugo nods, “Oh, I see.”

“So...?”

“So…?” Yugo parrots back.

“How do you, Yuya, and the others switch conscious or whatever we did.” Rin asks.

Yugo pauses and his mouth slowly opens, “I- I don’t know. This first time this has happened to me. The last time I communicated with them was when Yuya was dueling Jack and Reiji.” Yugo frowns and looks around the room, “And I don’t see them anywhere either.”

Both Rin and Shunzo sigh, and Rin looks over to her counterpart’s father, “Now what?”

“Maybe Reiji-kun, will know something,” Shunzo says a few moments later. “If not his technology could help us understand what’s going on.”

Both synchro counterparts nod in response, and Shunzo leaves the room so get in contact with the Leo Corporation’s president leaving Yugo and Rin alone.

“So Rin…”

“Hm?”

“What’s with the flower hair clips? I know Yuzu doesn’t wear those.”

“Oh, I didn’t know how to handle Yuzu’s hair – since, you know, I’ve always had short hair– so I ask Da- Hiiragi-san to do it for me. Guess he likes the flower ones.”

“Okay.”

A pause.

“You look pretty with it on.”

…

“Are you complementing me or Yuzu?”

“Both, I guess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Yuya doesn't need to go to dueling school anymore since he's a pro. So like the manga, he's a teacher at You-Show now. Expect teaching shenanigans and Yuya + Dennis bonding in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiddies need to figure out how the whole body sharing thing works before shenanigans can start.


End file.
